


Dancing In The Dark

by shotahime



Series: Can I Have This Dance [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lapdance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotahime/pseuds/shotahime
Summary: You met, you fucked but alas, you finally fell apart.





	1. こんにちわ

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to ['It Takes Two To Waltz'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539164) that explores the past relationship with Genji Shimada.
> 
> This one is going to be short-- just gonna show why the reader fucking hates Genji to the bone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ko.n.ni.chi.wa  
>  _hello_  
>  Used during first time meetings.

Although it’s been three months since I graduated, my social anxiety still couldn’t give it a rest no matter how many times I’ve faced the same thing at my job.

I was ecstatic to land my first job after I finished university and I could finally start with my new life as a career woman.

Of course, if I had known what sort of company they happen to be up close, maybe I would have scouted out for other companies.

It wasn’t the _main branch_ , that’s for sure but it was one of the branches from a super big company that made me temporarily blind to accept their offer. When you read the company’s main website and their reviews, it was all outstanding and also very convincing that they just sound so inviting to join.

The management at this place was an absolute mess—this was obviously something I did not sign up for.

They were all so laidback and carefree and laid all their hope onto the struggling interns who don’t know anything themselves. Even the tasks that didn’t even had to do with me was shoved in my direction. My scope of work did not enclose everything that I was supposed to do, but instead lets me do other people’s work while they sit around and do nothing.

I tried time and time again complaining to the higher ups, but even they seemed to be okay with the whole thing—the harshest they ever been with them was getting their salary later than usual but that only worked for a few days before everything seemed to be getting back to normal again.

All this stress at work just makes me want to vomit.

I want to quit—I really do, but I was under contract and I couldn’t actually quit on the spot. I couldn’t afford getting fired because I was still fresh, and I didn’t want my CV to be tainted just from my first job.

So I decided to just wait until my times up (that is 3 more months till it ends, thank goodness) before I could go out and find other companies that might suit me better than the current one that I’m having.

But for now, I just needed to let loose and party my ass off so I could forget—even just the whole night, so that I like to think I’m very happy with my job.

Of course, I just wanted to go out dancing, and maybe meet a guy to take home with me—but those chances are slim because thinking back of my dingy apartment that I _swear_ I will move out of as well as soon as my lease ends so that I could get back my deposit.

Living in the big city is expensive, and I couldn’t afford letting my family know that I’m struggling.

Arriving in front of the Dominion was quite the walk from the station, but it was worth it because it was girls’ night and I so want those discounted drinks because I was living that cheap life before my monetary status was completely secured.

After my entry was granted, the whole club was filled to the brim with people as laser beams were decorated on the walls and the bass pulsed throughout the entire establishment. The dancefloor was crowded with people with generic dance moves that made me want to scoff, but then again I didn’t want to kill their vibe when all of us here just want to have some fun.

Walking to the bar, I ordered myself a spiked strawberry lemonade to get the adrenaline going so that the buzz would stay at the back of my head. But of course, coming alone, I had to watch myself from drinking too much and I didn’t want to end up calling an overpriced cab or Uber to bring me back home.

Once I finished my drink and paid for it, I then walked over to the dance floor and carefully avoided the moving bodies and stopped at the centre. At first, I started swaying along to the music to find the rhythm and also to get warmed up for what’s to come next.

When a new song transitioned, that’s when I decided to become a bit bolder with my moves with exaggerated hair tosses and larger steps. Gradually, I busted in some moves that I think suits well with the beat.

I could care less about the stares I was getting from the crowd, because I _needed_ this and years of experience of eyes on me isn’t going to stop me from letting out all the stress I’ve pensioned for the past week.

While dancing my heart out, my eyes were caught with a significant pair that was trained on me, never leaving my sight. His slicked black hair was slightly shining under the dimmed lights of the club, and his exquisite features was honestly the high point of attention.

He was seated dead centre in a booth with girls surrounding him, his arms rested on their shoulders as their hands laid on his chest. The stares from the girls were very unwelcome, upset that I’ve gotten the attention of their man and all I could do was smirk at them, continuing to dance.

Deciding to be cheeky, I added a bit of movement to my dance—almost seductively now that I’ve gotten the attention of someone that I never thought I would give the time of day to. And the crowd wasn’t complaining, they even cheered for me as well—and some of them joined in dancing as well to their own beat.

But all my movements were all for the Asian man tonight, who looked coolly at me as he continued sipping on his drink and his eyes still on mine. I shrugged off a part of my jacket, revealing a bit of skin of my bare shoulder that made his eyes widened at the sight, making me smile in triumph as I continued rolling down my body in waves.

Standing up from his seat, he slowly approached me to the dance floor as the girls behind him crossed their arms and scowled at me. I curved my lips up into a smile and moved my arms towards his direction, inviting him into my personal space.

When he was close enough and we were face to face, I teasingly turned around and craned my neck to look at him and sent him a haughty wink. I heard him growl slightly as he closed the distance between us and I gasped when I felt my rump meets with his groin.

 _Oh,_ I thought. _So this is how he wanted to play._

Smirking to myself, I lightly ground myself against him as his hand slipped on to hold my hip. My eyes were still locked with his and I could practically see how he was slowly losing himself to his desire.

I could feel his breath against my bare skin that made me slightly shivered, knowing that I was interested in him as he was in me. Placing a bit of space between us, I swayed my hips almost devilishly, and his eyes drifted onto my backside as he unconsciously licked his lips together.

His grip on my hip became firm and brought ourselves in contact once more and when he grounded our hips together, I could almost feel a stiff object against my ass that almost made me moan from the feeling of it.

It really has been a while for me.

“What’s your name, kirei?” oh, how exotic pet names turns me on so much. He was just someone that I’ve been looking for tonight.

I told him my name, my tone lower and seductive then I ever usually would introduce myself but damn—what would I do to get into this guy’s pants.

“Pretty name for a pretty lady—I’m Genji, got it memorized?” his mouth was close to my ear, I could feel the movement of his lips against it making me squirm but I played it cool by chuckling as if I was amused by his advances.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” I said casually and finally turned around to lace my fingers together at the back of his neck. He was more handsome up close and personal, and his crooked bottom teeth didn’t seem out of place but made his appearance look cuter. His hands found my hips and the both of us swayed together and waited for the song to end.

“I don’t know about you, but—wanna get out of here?” he leaned forward, but his voice was clear enough for me to hear over the deafening music around us. I just scoffed at him and rolled my eyes.

“Usually, guys would buy me a drink,” I stated and his expression briefly changed, making me feel even more giddy inside.

“But between you and me,” I leaned forward this time, my mouth was directly behind his ear as I tipped on my toes despite being in heels.

“I want to get out of here as much as you,” I bravely gave his ear a small lick which made him grumbled a moan from his throat.

When I retracted from him, he was visibly surprised from my sudden bravado but seemed impressed nonetheless when he narrowed his eyes together and a smug smile formed on his lips as he looked down on me.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

Coming out of the club, his arm kept its place around my waist and slowly as we approach his car, it was getting lower and lower than it should. I could of slap his arm away, but who cares? I was getting nailed that night.

We decided to drive to his place because a) my place was relatively further away and b) I slept on a futon. Along the way, his hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel would traverse up my thigh and I would playfully slide it back down but I wasn’t playing fair as well.

I would slide a hand up and down temptingly slowly from his knee to his inner thigh just to get him work up for what we’re going to do later.

He would start ramble off the things he would do to me and I would just moan just from imagining them, the feel of the soft bed against my back and the heavy form would loom over me—taking me so diligently.

It started to rain on the way to his place, and it started to become heavier by the minute as we get closer and closer to our destination. That is until it was almost impossible to see the road at night, we both stopped and parked at the side of the road.

We both sat there together, the atmosphere became colder from the rain and the air conditioning. I turned to look at him as he did for me, both of us were keeping our hands to ourselves for once until we both finally cracked.

I practically climbed myself over his lap and held his face together before I mashed our lips together in a ferocious kiss. His hands found my hips once more and slid them up and down my body, feeling the shape of my form as I moaned into the kiss and grounded our hips together, finally feeling the erection that was long developing since we got out of the Dominion.

“God, you’re fucking sexy,” he moved his lips down my jawline and neck as I craned it and moaned in pleasure, my hands gripping onto his shoulders.

“You think you could just dance like that right in front of me and expect me to not do anything about it?” he then questioned as I slid off my jacket that was in the way for him to actually let him venture out his deepest desires on me.

“I wasn’t dancing for you—so don’t think you’re so special,” I was having a hard time saying that out loud when he was viciously attacking my neck and his hands never stopped wandering as I felt him smile against my skin.

“Kawaii—I like smartasses like you,” Genji cupped my clothed breast as I caught a breath in my throat. I could tell my nipples had hardened from the cold and also from Genji aggravating me into such a state—I just want him out of his clothes already so we both could fuck.

“I’ve got a pretty ass, too but I know you like that already,” I remembered the way he looked at it as I grounded my ass against his erection again and he let out a shaky groan as he slapped my ass in such speed, I jumped slightly from it and was getting more aroused by it.

“Oh—I _know_ you got a nice ass and I can’t wait to see it,” his hand fondled with my backside and I let out a strangled mewled. Grinding our hips together, my hands then worked out to unbutton his shirt off as I caressed at the sight of his bare chest that was basically marble in front of him.

While we were busying ourselves to get worked up, the sound of my phone ringing suddenly interrupted us what we were doing. I stopped whatever I was doing and looked at the source of sound coming from my clutch as well as Genji who looked at the direction I was facing.

We both waited until the ringing died off before I dove in for his lips once more and proceeded to get the layers of ourselves before the phone started ringing again. Pulling away from the kiss, I groaned in annoyance and threw my head back.

Genji then helped getting the phone from my clutch before he handed it over to me as I still sat there in his lap, barely undressed and highly disappointed with whatever that’s going to interrupt me.

 _“Hey, I know this is such short notice—but I was wondering if you could finish up the slide presentation for next week for me? I would do it on my own but my kid just threw up and it’s going to take a while,”_ wow not even telling me about what it was but just instantly dumping everything on me.

I would constantly tell myself that I shouldn’t give into sob stories about their kids having an exam nearby or visiting a sick relative but the stories just kept getting on more ridiculous as it could before I could finally give in just like they wanted in the first place.

“I’m _busy_ , and I have other things to do, too you know?” I countered as I crossed my arms together, holding the phone close to my ear. Ah shit, I could feel that Genji was getting uninterested and turned off from this whole experience. And I don’t feel so hot myself as the burning core inside of me slowly sizzling away.

 _“Aw, come on—just go over it and add in some missing infos that I might have missed! Oops, kid’s vomiting again—got to go, thanks in advance!”_ she said it so quickly, I didn’t have time to decline it.

“Hey, wait! Fuck,” I cursed as chucked my phone back onto the passenger seat. I looked at Genji who had a puzzled look on his face with an eyebrow cocked upwards. Damn, I just ruined the whole night for the both of us. Maybe I would have just danced and left, not giving into his inviting looks.

“Geez—so sorry for that, Genji,” I then apologized, feeling my cheeks burn up from being embarrassed by this. Damn, this is the first time this had happened to me. Normally, the guys that would follow me home would just want a quick fuck before leaving me the next morning or even the same night, but I could tell Genji wanted something more than that.

“No, it’s understandable—my brother would call me in situations like this too,” he then laughed it off but I still couldn’t help fighting back the guilty feeling inside of me. He just says it’s okay, but I could tell he was highly disappointed he didn’t get what he wanted from me.

“But I’m impressed, kirei,” he suddenly said and that has brought my attention back to him when he held onto my waist again.

“You’re working, _and_ you can dance like that in the party?” Genji seemed highly impressed with me having a day job, it made me taken aback slightly at how he’s just accepting this so well.

“Sugoi, don’t think I ever met a girl like you before,” he complimented me again as I just huffed out a short chuckle and shook my head.

“I’m no one special, Genji—that’s why I gotta work to pay the bills,” I then shrugged, thinking about my unbearable job that makes me sick to the stomach just thinking about it.

“How impressive,” he then said as he continued gazing at me, making me blush at how close he was inspecting me like a bug under a magnifying glass.

“Really Genji—I’m so sorry about this. This usually never happens,” I then insisted but it was his turn to shook his head.

“I told you, it’s fine. Besides,” he suddenly grabbed my phone from the passenger side and asked me to unlock it before I handed it back to him. He was busy typing away something and I could feel myself feel hopeful once more.

He flipped the phone back to me and I gasped when saw him typed in his number and saved it, following by an emoji of a bird beside it.

“We could always go again next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: I speak conversational Japanese (learned it at uni) + all my years of being a weeaboo has finally paid off.


	2. はじめまして

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha.ji.me.ma.shi.te  
>  _nice to meet you_  
>  Used to get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: dirty talk, vaginal fingering eue

I tapped my pen against the surface of my desk as I stared off at the wall clock, the hands slowly move as the minutes go by.

In a few minutes, my work day would be over but then I thought about how I would repeat all of this every day of the week and it was only _Wednesday_ —I still had two more days before the weekend hits and then I would start the week all over again.

Honestly, I don’t even know why I decided to accept this job in the first place. Probably because I was fazed by the fact that this was a subsidiary of a well-known company. Their website holds impressive information about their achievements and projects but then I realized that those information were outdated, and they haven’t had a single big achievement since two years ago.

It was my first job after I graduated. It was the only one I could get after countless of my resumes being sent out, and none of them replied. At first, I thought I was lucky, and that this job would settle me for a few years while I’m still under contract.

Still wished I didn’t sign.

I sighed to myself as I recalled back what happened last weekend.

I still haven’t given Genji a call out of fear that he would forget about me and also the possibility that he would lose interest in me already. It must be such a turn off for him to be denied any pleasure that night when things were getting hot and heavy. I still feel so embarrassed about it till this day.

I don’t know why I felt so attracted to Genji—it’s not like he’s that attractive and to be honest, he wasn’t _exactly_ my type but for the first time in my many visits to a club, he was the first one to come and join me on the dancefloor. Normally, guys would wait for me to finish before he buys me a drink and offers to drive me home.

I guess that was something that made him different than all the guys I’ve been with and I finally found someone that I think would potentially be a good partner. But that night, it seemed like he was interested in a one-time thing, so I didn’t want to be too hopeful about it.

But then again, he wouldn’t have left me with his number in the first place.

Seeing those girls flocked around him that night left me lump in my throat thinking back about it. I never felt such victory winning his attention from the rest of them. Genji could have any girl on his arm in the snap of a finger, and he _approached_ me first. He might as well ignore my flirting if he wasn’t interested.

In all honesty, Genji isn’t a dime in a dozen—he’s someone that comes forth once in a blue moon and to miss an opportunity with him is a waste itself.

“Knock knock,” I was brought out of my stupor when my co-worker, Annie, walked by and knocked on my desk. I lightly flinched as I gave her a knowing look before I reposed myself on my chair as she hid a laugh behind her hand.

“Something in your mind?” she asked with her head cocked and I bit my lip as I glanced at the computer screen on my desk. I was just going through some documents that’s been procured quite some time ago because apparently, we have a project coming along. But that was almost two weeks ago, and I didn’t get any updated info about that.

“Nothing—just bored out of my mind,” I replied as I threw the pen back on my desk and leaned back to look at her. Annie glanced at my desktop and took note of the post-it notes I decorated along the frame of the monitor. She sucked in a breath between her teeth as she turned back to me and exhaled.

“I don’t know how to break it to you but,” she started and I raised my eyebrows at her, anticipating what she was going to say as she casted her eyes down on the floor, unavailable to meet my eyes.

“It’s a no-go—the project fell through,” Annie broke out to me and I sat up instantly. I audibly gasped when I was finally updated with the prolong project that’s been shelved for so long. I scrunched my eyebrows together as I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers before I looked back at her.

“They pulled out—saying that they’ve found some other tenor that fit the job,” Annie leaned forward and explained as I just sighed. “Damn,” I muttered as I sorted through the sheets I’ve assorted in accordance to the project, scowling at the now-former partner.

“That’s the second one this month,” I glanced at the corkboard that hung on the wall of my cubicle, spotting the first project that’s been cancelled on us this month.

“And—you didn’t hear this from me but,” Annie leaned in forward and covered the side of her mouth with an open palm. “I heard Oriental Communications isn’t interested either, and that leaves us with one project left—even that’s still unconfirmed,” she whispered and I widened my eyes at her.

“Seriously? What’s gone wrong?” I shook my head frantically, in disbelief about the fall back of many projects from our company. It sucked bad, and almost embarrassingly, too having them all almost cancel at once.

“Nobody knows—and word is, that the payroll this month is a bit late,” she then said and I rolled my eyes. The payroll’s _always_ late—but having word that it’s going to be late says a lot of things. I probably have enough savings left to survive until the end of this month and I’m still cutting back on expenses because living in the city isn’t cheap.

“Between you and me,” Annie’s voice dropped lower than a whisper as I listened to her carefully. “I’m thinking of resigning—this job isn’t getting me anywhere,” she then said and I took a sharp turn to look at her.

“I already found a job back at my hometown—and they have an opening for my husband, too so it all works out,” she explained as I stared hard on my desk, holes would start forming if I scowled hard enough.

“I did plan to move back in with my parents, but Daniel says we won’t have much privacy if we did so we decided to rent an apartment close to home, so my parents could still see my kid easily,” she finished. I massaged my temple with a finger as I flickered my eyes at the other workers around in the office. The closest one within my perimeter were scrolling through job websites, favouring into offers and vacancies that would be a great out rather than the establishment we’re all at now.

“Wow,” I only said to her. She really thought things through. Annie just flashed me a sad smile. “When are you going back?” I then asked, noting that I’m not going to see her again any time soon. She’s probably busy with her new job, handling her commitment to her family—she probably won’t have any time to catch up with me once she leaves.

“Well, the job interview is this weekend, and if things go smoothly, my letter of notice would go up by next week,” Annie explained. I leaned back on my seat, eyes casted on my desk as I sighed. Maybe she’s right—this job is getting us nowhere so we either move first or you stay still for who knows how long.

“Oh, Annie—I’m going to miss you,” I only said and Annie just thinned out her lips, signs of tears obvious at the corners of her eyes. She sniffed and took a crooked finger to wipe off the tears before she reposed herself.

“If you’re looking, too—then I could ask some friends around, could put in a good word, too,” she offered but I shook my head. I couldn’t possibly depend on someone, not when I’m just starting out my career for my first job after graduating. And I was still under contract, so I would be breaching it if I were to live so soon.

“It’s fine, Annie—I could manage,” I tried and convince her. Annie could only offer me a sad smile before the sound of a door opening filled the atmosphere and she rolled her eyes as she saw someone approaching my desk.

“And what are you two ladies lazing around?” the director of the branch stormed his way towards us with his eyebrows knitted, emphasizing the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and his dry lips curled into a frown. Annie and I exchanged glances before we muttered about doing nothing as a reply.

The director’s lips formed a thin line before he flickered his eyes towards me and Annie, settling on looking at my friend instead. “Miss Carter, I believe the printer is jammed again. Would you go and fix it, please?”

I bit my tongue to fight back a displeased sound as Annie casted me an apologetic look before nodding at the director. When she stalked off, I immediately turned to my desktop just to ignore what the director has to say about me now that there’s the two of us now.

“I have a ticket for a soiree this evening and they allowed me to bring a plus one—would you care to join me for tonight?” he instantly asked as I pulled up a word document, my hands resting on the keyboard as I scowled. The lack of workload at this place is one thing, but the director is the absolute worst.

I don’t know if he hired me in the first place because of my skills.

I peered at him behind my shoulder, his wedding band on his left-hand glinting at me from the fluorescent lights as I held back a sigh. Does he feel no shame towards his wife?

“I appreciate the offer, sir—but I’m occupied for tonight,” I declined kindly and his expression fell flat. He cleared his throat and stood up straighter, almost trying to reaffirm his authority around in the office and I fought back the urge to roll my eyes at him. He had no authority about how I handle my personal time, so I don’t know why he’s so insistent about taking me out sometimes.

“This is a really popular soiree and it’s the first to perform in our city—I’m sure you wouldn’t want to miss it,” he kept a crooked smile on his lips, and I narrowed my eyes at him. How do I get an old man to fall back because of a pretty, young thing rejects his advances?

“I’m not interested in soirees that much, sir. Maybe you should take your wife,” I emphasized the last part and gave him a polite smile. But that seem to irk him at the mention of his wife, putting himself in an uncomfortable spot before he reposed himself once more.

“She’s… _busy_ , with her book club tonight so she’s unable to attend with me,” he gave me an excuse and I cocked an eyebrow at him. The director is really eager to bring me out sometimes with him to formal events and also invitations to prestige dinners. Maybe I would have accepted if it weren’t for him being married, and I refuse to have my face on the news being the third-person in their relationship.

“Well, that makes the both of us. Excuse me, sir—I’ll be taking my leave now.”

* * *

 

After I punched out and away from my fuming director, I trudged outside of the chipped building and made my way down the street. The days seem to become shorter these days and it’s only the beginning of fall, noted by the seemingly chilly temperature during the day as of late and the browning leaves.

I pulled my cloak tighter to my body as I walked my way towards my small apartment that’s a few blocks away from my workplace. The only reason why I leased that place was because of its location close to work and also because it fit the budget I currently have.

I remember the day I bid goodbye to my family to have my own life in the city. I would ring them a few times a week, but they seemed to be unfazed with my absence. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not, but it helped me focus here nonetheless.

Whenever I walk back home in the same path, my mind would always drift back to the same thing repeatedly. Thinking about how my life turned out after graduating. I didn’t have many friends back when I was studying, but close-knit friends were all I need, and I was too awkward to be making new friends spontaneously.

Maybe if I was more social back when I was studying, maybe I could go anywhere from where I am now. But sometimes my brain goes into overload whenever I’m dealing with a handful of people that I don’t think I know would be good friends with me, so I ghosted them, as they did the same.

I learned it the hard way to depend on someone, so I’ve been on guard ever since.

My attention was brought back in real life when I heard the roaring engines of a car far across the road. I lifted my head to the source of the sound and from afar, I could see a sleek black car speeding its way towards me as the other people on the sidewalk stopped and stared as well.

When the vehicle got closer, I widened my eyes at the sight of the driver of the convertible. Genji looked as shock as I was when our eyes met before he sped off, the wind followed behind him swiftly blowing my hair.

I sighed, noting that was probably the last chance I would actually meet with him again. I doubt he remembers me, and I’m sure he had a handful of girls he would have liked instead of me.

The sound of skidding tyres can be heard. When I looked up again, Genji’s convertible turned around sharply before it drove forward, back to where it came from. The car came into a halt right in front of me and Genji quickly hopped off from the car and walked over to me.

We were both at a lost for words as we stood there toe to toe with each other, not knowing what or who’s going to say anything first.

“Hey,” Genji first started, his expression still in shock like he wasn’t expecting to be meeting with me again. “It’s me, Genji—remember? That night at—“”I know, I still remember you, _Genji,”_ I affirmed him and his expression relaxed as he ran a hand through his black hair, the tips having leftover of green dye.

“I thought you forgotten about me,” he expressed but I shook my head.

“Then why didn’t you call?” he asked and I gnawed on my lower lip as I casted my eyes on the pavement.

“I thought you wouldn’t be interested anymore,” I retorted but that made him snicker and shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t have left you my number if I wasn’t, amai-chan,” he shamelessly flirted with me and I let out a chuckle from my lips. At least he didn’t make it awkward. Genji’s eyes drifted down to my attire before looking back at me in the eyes and raised his eyebrows.

“Where you’ve been?” he asked and I sighed just thinking about work. “From my job, I’m on my way home,” I explained and he nodded at me slowly, remembering that I had a day job after all.

“Where do you live? I could give you a ride,” he cocked his head to the side, beckoning his car and I shifted my weight onto another foot as I contemplated whether I should agree or not. It’s our first meeting since that weekend, and I didn’t want him to have the hassle of sending me home when it’s just down the block.

“It’s fine—I could walk, it’s just a couple of blocks,” I then told him and he pursed his lips together. I opened my mouth to invite him into my lowly home when my eyes casted behind him, and saw the director coming out of the building holding a phone to his ear, his expression stern and red from anger.

This is not something I want to be caught into with, and the director has a temper on him than I would deal personally.

“Go, go—please, take me anywhere,” I then lightly pushed Genji, urging him to go back in the car albeit being confused all the sudden from my urgency. Genji slid into the driver’s seat as I opened the passenger seat door and took a seat. I glanced behind me and saw the director looking directly at me, fuming more than ever.

“Floor it!” I shrieked when Genji finally started his car and sped off, away from the director shouting in my direction.

* * *

 

Once we were far enough, Genji brought the car to a stop at a parking lot where the sky had gotten darker. Genji then pulled up the roof, covering the both of us and turned on the air conditioning as we both sat there in comfortable silence.

“What was all that about?” Genji turned to me and asked. I sighed and stared at the dashboard in front of me, not knowing where to start.

“I just don’t really like my job right now,” I rested my elbow on the armrest attached to the door, holding the side of my head in my hands. I glanced at Genji who looked at me with sympathy before he sighed himself.

“Want to talk about it?” he asked me and I lifted my head up, unexpected of him to suddenly care about my workplace. I appreciate the gesture, not having someone to vent my problems in a very long time.

“Probably not, ask me again when the weekends coming up,” I then tested him, seeing if he was still interested in me as he insisted earlier. Genji then threw his head back and let out a laugh before he shook his head and locked his eyes on me.

“I’ll put you up for that for a dinner then,” he proposed and I widened my eyes at him for his assertiveness.

“… are you asking me out on a date?” I squinted at him, unsure if he was serious about his offer or not.

“If you can’t wait for the weekend, then I’m free on Thursday night,” he shrugged, as if it was nothing to schedule a date with me—which is true, I don’t have time to go on dates now even with my lack of work.

“I’d like that,” I agreed and Genji’s lips formed a satisfied smile at me as I smiled back.

“Oh, I never asked,” I sat up on my seat and turned to him. “What do you exactly? Career wise,” I then asked and he widened his eyes at me, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline from my unexpected question.

“Huh, you really don’t know what I do? _Omoshiroi_ ,” Genji scratched the back of his head before he looked at me again. I raised my eyebrows, questioning about what he meant. Was he some sort of celebrity that I don’t know about because if he was, then I didn’t mean to embarrass him.

“Well, to put it shortly, I’m involved with the family business. I don’t do as much as my brother, but there’s still some work for me,” he explained and I was still sceptical about his explanation.

“Really, it’s nothing but I do my job well, if I say so myself. My brother thinks otherwise, but he doesn’t have to tell me what to do,” he shrugged and we both laughed together. No wonder he’s very casual and carefree, he’s surrounded by his family even at work.

“Must be real fun working around your family,” I quipped and for slight second, Genji’s gaze hardened before he reposed and flashed me one of his cute boyish smiles.

“There’s no authority I have to go against, but the stress is still the same working anywhere,” he explained and I couldn’t help but to agree with him. This was a new side of him I have yet to see, being all serious and dedicated when it comes to work but instantly a party person when it isn’t 9 to 5 anymore.

“Ugh, work stress—tell me about it,” I agreed and rolled my eyes as Genji let out a chuckle. I looked at him and there was this mischievous glint in his eyes that I captured for a moment.

“I know some way to give you some sort of relief,” he said casually, but the suggestive undertone it holds was enough to know where tonight’s going to go.

Instantly, I reached to Genji as he did the same with his arms wrapped around me and mine around his neck, our lips smushed together in a messy kiss. I groaned internally at the feel of his plush lips against mine, missing the texture against mine since last weekend.

I moved from my seat and opted to straddle his lap with my legs on either side of his thighs as we delved into ourselves in a deeper kiss. Genji ran his hand through my hair, the strands catching in between his fingers as I relished in the feeling of human contact.

“Fuck, I missed this a lot more than I thought,” Genji said in between kisses and I couldn’t help but to smile to myself, keeping in mind that we both were at the same spot as I had hoped and opposed to what I feared.

“You don’t know how hard it was to keep you out of my mind,” he mentioned and I giggled at the thought of him having his hands full and all I did was running around his mind all day.

“I must have left you quite an impression if you can’t seem to forget about me,” I slid down a hand down his torso and felt him shuddered against my touch as he bucked his hips, feeling his clothed erection on my rump.

“Don’t test me, kirenia—it was as if someone took away my candy,” he slightly growled as arousal started to pool in between my legs. “Then have your cake, it’s time for you to eat it,” I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, giving kitten licks on the shell as he lightly squirmed.

“Mmm, _neko-chan_ , how you drive me wild,” a hand slid down my neck to my clothed breast where he fondled with it shortly before he trudged down lower and found the hem of my skirt, hiking it up around my hips as I felt the feeling of his fingers skimming on my thigh as I clenched my legs together from the feel of it.

“Already so wet for me?” Genji taunted as I held onto him like a koala bear with my arms around his shoulders and felt his palm rested against the front of my underwear, damped from my wetness for sure.

“How would you like it? Slow and steady,” he dragged his palm up and down my mound as I stifled a moan from my lips and my head being thrown back. How he was tempting me with just his hand and voice makes me antsy about when we’re going to get the main course soon enough.

“Or rapidly fast?” he finished when he slid a finger down where my slit would be albeit quickly, pacing the pad of his fingers deeper into the clothed slit as I shuddered.

“P-please,” I pleaded and it was Genji’s turn to let out a moan next, just from the sounds of my pleads from my lips. “You want my fingers, baby? Stuffing you up until you make a mess out of yourself?” he muttered his lips against my ear and I nodded eagerly, impatient waiting for him to just put it in.

“Please, let me have your fingers!” I almost shrieked into his ear, Genji just chuckled before his fingers teased the waistband of my panties and dragging it down every so slowly, I wanted him to just hurry it up already so I could relieve myself already.

“So impatient— _chotto matte kudasai, amai-chan_ ,” the way he whispers Japanese sweet nothings just changed up the game a whole lot more, and I am here for that.

Finally, I felt his fingers dragging down the slit of my mound, collecting the slick with his fingers as I bucked my pelvis, wanting him to go deeper than just skimming the surface. Genji was such a tease, but he wasn’t dragging it until it becomes boring—just enough to spice things up.

“So _wet_ ,” he haughtily said in my ear as I enveloped myself in the feeling of being touched by him. It almost seems like an eternity when he finally plunged a finger into me as I gasped from the sudden intrusion, but it felt heavenly nothing less.

I moved my hips up and down on his finger as he continuingly praised me, placing light kisses on the side of my neck occasionally while his other hand roamed my body to entice me more.

“Ah!” I gasped loudly when he inserted another finger, catching me off guard as I felt my insides grazing against his fingers. _It felt so fucking good_ , I almost wanted to just stay in this position forever.

“That’s it, take it, amai-chan,” he cooed and I nodded, bouncing myself up and down on his hand as his fingers pumped in and out of my core, the squishing sound it makes was lewd enough to enlighten the mood.

He slowly scissors his fingers, making me a complete moaning mess as I threw my head back, dark black dots started to fill my peripherals as he continued making a mess out of me and he chuckled almost darkly, enjoying seeing me under his mercy,

He continued to shock me even more when I felt him inserting another finger and made me fuller than I already was. I was _very_ close, if only Genji would just let me catch my release but he was seemed to be enjoying the moment.

“You’re so pretty like this, almost like a doll,” he complimented as he rested our foreheads together. He remained calmed, slow breaths coming out of him as I panted quickly, wanting to just have my release already.

“Go on, baby girl—ride my fingers,” he insisted and he didn’t need to tell me twice as I braced my arms around his neck for leverage. I bounced myself on his fingers rapidly, each time I felt his fingers deep inside I would let out an embarrassing moan but it wasn’t a time to be shy right now.

This continued before I felt the familiar coil down my stomach tighten, my climax was on its brink as I stared into Genji’s eyes, who’s as equally clouded with lust as I imagined my eyes would be as well.

Finally, like a snap, I suddenly broke loose like a dam and felt myself unwinding after treacherous minutes of his fingers. I threw my head back as I saw the stars in my eyes, my back arched as a loud shriek left my lips and I bobbed myself on him still, riding my high as I come undone around his fingers still deep inside of me.

When I was finally relieved, I fell forward and rested my head against his shoulder. Genji smiled, placing light kisses on my head and trailed down my neck as I tried to catch my breath, still in complete bliss from my climax.

“ _Kireina, tenshi,”_ he muffled with his lips against my hair as I tried to find some strength in myself. I sat up lightly and look at him in the eyes before he leaned forward and attacked my lips once more.

The kiss wasn’t as urgent as before, but it was as sweet as sensual as he usual is.

I trailed my hands down to his clothed erection as he lightly gasped in our kiss and—

“Get a room, you two!” a stern voice sounded in front of us as the shine of a flashlight shone towards us. Genji breaking the kiss and holding up his hand to shield his eyes. I retracted my hands away from him and I whined when Genji pulled up his hand from inside of me as well.

When the officer left us alone finally, I fixed myself and pulled down my skirt before I mounted off him and sat back in my seat. Genji let out an exasperated sigh, cockblocked once again from getting what he wanted in the first place.

“T-Thank you for that,” I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and looked at him. Genji’s expression softened as he held up the hand he had inside of me and licked the digits right off. I felt myself blush darkly from just the sight of him doing that, realizing that I’ve just been fingered by the same guy I met not just a few days ago.

“You really are sweet, _amai-chan_ ,” he chuckled darkly as he licked off the slick from his fingers. I only cleared my throat to hide my embarrassment and pulled out a wet wipe from my purse and offered it to him as we both cleaned up after ourselves (myself need more attention than him.)

Genji started the car again and drove us back into my neighbourhood, both of us exchanging small talk along the way with his hand lightly rested on my thigh with my hand intertwined with his.

* * *

 

When we reached at the familiar street again, Genji stopped right in front of my small apartment. His car was completely jarring to the other cars around, but he paid no attention as we both sat in his car.

“So, you’re still up for that dinner this weekend, right?” he then turned to me and asked. I gulped, thinking about having nothing nice to wear that night. But I didn’t want to exactly turn him down, not when things were really going great between us and I kind of owed him a favour after tonight.

“You bet,” I then said and he smiled at me cheekily. “I’ll call you,” I then said and that seemed to give him an idea as he fished out his phone out of his pocket and passed it to me.

“Not if I call you first,” he then said as he nudged his head at the phone I was holding. Flustered, I typed in my number and saved my name as well. I felt myself flushed from giving my number to a guy that I didn’t think we would have hitted off in the first place.

I stared at the empty ID photo of my number and I frowned. How is he going to remember it’s me if there’s countless of other imageless contact numbers?

Tapping on it and prompting it for a picture, I turned my body slightly for Genji to be in the frame much to his surprise.

I surprised him even more as I turned my head towards him and kissed his cheek as I snapped out photo together. When I pulled away, Genji looked a little bit rosy then I thought he would, I couldn’t help but to smile in triumph as I looked at the photo in the phone, now assigned as my contact image.

“Something for you to remember,” I then told him but Genji just smirked, a small chuckled left his lips before boring his eyes into mine.

_“Oboetemasu.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK FROM MY UNANNOUNCED HIATUS. okay so like my laptop was under care for a good week because I upgraded it's ram and ssd so I won't have to test my patience. I miss writing so much you have no idea >n< there will be smut okay hold your horses
> 
> Translations:  
> amai-chan - amai means sweet, chan is a suffix, normally used for affectionate nicknames.  
> omoshiroi - interesting (insert Megan meme here)  
> chotto matte kudasai - please be patient/wait  
> kireina - pretty  
> tenshi - angel  
> oboetemasu - I'll remember


	3. いただきます

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i.ta.da.ki.ma.su  
>  _I'll be eating now_  
>  Used as an expression before consuming a meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my laptop is in the ICU because freaking screen is causing problems and all of my stories and word files are in there and I can't play sims and my other games anymore sobz anyways here's the date chapter and look! Double update because it was over 10,000~ words and I don't want it to drag it all into one chapter so I split it

I took the day off work on Friday to give me some time to pamper myself to prepare for the date I had with Genji that night. The director was reluctant to approve it, but given how there’s not enough reason for him to hold me back, he just complied.

So, I took my sweet time today to give myself some personal care from head to toe and even shaved any visible hair on my body. I wanted to get lucky tonight so might as well prepare a treat for Genji and make it worth his while.

Normally, I wouldn’t go to the nines to make myself feel and look pretty for a date but Genji has proven to me more than once that he’s unlike my past temporary lovers. Even though we both just want the satisfaction from each other’s body, that doesn’t entirely mean that we should discourage how compatible the both of us are.

I just want things to be nice for him when and if he comes around to finish what we both had intended to do since the first time we met and hopefully, if everything goes well we could make this into a regular thing so that I don’t have to deal with the hassle of finding someone when I’m in need of an outlet.

Am I using him? Possibly—but either way there’s a mutual use in the both of us. Not that he really needs me, I mean the girls who had their arms all over him the night we met just proves that he faces no difficulty in having someone to keep his bedside warm every night.

I bit the inside of my cheek thinking back the flock of girls that was with him that night, how they looked unpleased that I managed to grab his attention away from them. That gave me a sense of pride, but then an envious feeling began blooming in the deep depths of my heart to think that he could have any girl he wanted with a snap of a finger.

Including me.

I shook my head, driving away the thoughts that I was just a nice piece of ass Genji just conveniently liked. No, he wouldn’t have contacted me again if he thought so, nor would he ask me out on a date either.

I’m just really lucky or that the other girls began to bore him.

I need to get a grip of myself and not overthink the situation to much and look at the bright side—if this was going to be the last time I’ll be seeing Genji, then at least I would get a good fuck out of it.

I jumped when I heard my phone rang as I was pulling up my hair, trying to make it look decent. I quickly tossed whatever I was holding and immediately reached for my phone. I didn’t even checked the caller ID as I just answered it and held my phone to my ear.

“I’m outside, gorgeous,” Genji’s smooth voice answered and I smiled to myself, relieved that he was on time—if not, early on our date. I’ve been in situations where my date shows up super late and insists on me to wait for them and even those who were too early and started showing demands why I would be late in the first place.

Genji truly is a breath of fresh air that I needed.

“Okay, hold on for a second,” I said as I gathered my things without trying to bump into any furniture in my tine place and held the phone with my shoulder. I double checked the door lock when I left the house and came downstairs where Genji was waiting for me as he leant back on his car.

He looked up and smiled at me, pushed himself off the car and approached me. When he was close enough, he took a hold of my hand and gave a kiss on the back of it as I fought back a squeal and tried to compose myself from overreacting to his gesture.

“Aren’t you always beautiful?” my hand was still in his as his thumb rubbed circles on my knuckles. I smiled at him as I shrugged and acted like I didn’t know what he was talking about because I could never learn how to take a compliment.

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” I then countered and it was Genji’s turn to laugh as he threw his head back. “But I don’t take those girls out for dinner,” he winked at me and that just boosts up my ego for being privileged to go out on a date with him exclusively.

He led me to the car and opened up the door for me before I slide in. When the both of us were in the car, he started the engine and started to drive us away from my street. I noticed that it was a different car from last time, and I mean a different one too when you compare it to the first night we met and the day he took me out after that, too.

And all of them were equally as nice and luxurious to it. I shouldn’t be questioning where and why he has so many nice cars, but the way how he’s dressed with designer labels and even luxurious watches, I couldn’t help but thinking that I might hit the jackpot here.

“You stare at me longer, and we both won’t make it to the restaurant,” Genji said without even turning to me, prompting me to look back at the front of me as a blush crept on my cheeks. Looks like Genji wasn’t the only one looking forward at what comes after our date.

Honestly, I don’t mind—he was equally looking like a snack tonight and seemingly enough, the both of us couldn’t wait if it weren’t for the reservations he made in prior of our date. I know he’s being courteous to bring me out before we both do the deed and that’s very sweet of him, but I couldn’t help but feeling he’s gotten me all hopeful for something, and I can’t help but to put a finger on it.

“I’m kidding—I owe you a date, and I believe you would tell me all about yourself over dinner,” his words brought me into a shock as I gaped at him. I never expected him to care at all after what happened that day. I didn’t think he was curious enough to bring it up again.

I turned back to face the road again, a smile plastered on my face as I leaned back into the comfortable leather seat.

“I guess I do.”

* * *

 

Genji brought me to a restaurant that I could only imagine how the prices would be high and definitely way past my budget. Genji could sense me being tense about ordering from the menu but insisted that he would pay for the meal.

“A-Are you sure? I don’t mean to be a bother,” I hesitated as I crisply closed the menu and lowered it. Thankfully, the waiter only served us some wine as we were given the chance to decide on what to order for dinner.

“Please, I insist,” Genji offered and a tight line formed on my lips as I pondered whether I should let him have his way or not. Surely enough, he would be able to afford everything on the menu but I didn’t want to come off as desperate just because he’s using his money for me.

“… Okay, but I get to pay for the meal next time,” before I knew it, the words slipped out of my mouth before I could even take it back. Damn it, why did I say about having another date next time? It’s not that it’s inevitable for things to happen different tonight, but I didn’t want him to get the wrong idea that we’re ready for that sort of commitment yet.

“Then I’ll look forward for next time,” Genji replied with a wink, his slightly crooked teeth flashing at me as I laughed nervously. How he handled that smoothly is something I didn’t expect of him, but it was welcoming nonetheless.

I picked up the menu again and started scanning through the extravagant list of meals, fingers crossed that things would go well tonight.

When our meals were being served, I couldn’t help but to slack my jaw at the sight of the plate in front of me. If it sounds luxurious enough on the menu, it looked how it describes on the plate and I’m not complaining about it at all.

I was tempted to take a photo of it, but I looked around and refrained myself to avoid being disgraced by the classy people around me. There was a time and place for everything, and acting like a commoner among aristocrats was something I didn’t want to turn out.

“Let’s dig in, shall we?” Genji picked up his knife and fork as he began cutting his well-done steak as I followed the same and started twirling the pasta noodles on my fork before I took a mouthful.

The dinner went on with some small talk, nothing too elaborate to distract ourselves to put ourselves from eating and Genji made it so comfortable for me to talk, I never would have easily conversing with someone in a short amount of time.

Once both of our meals were done, we were both sipping on our wines to wash down the leftover flavours left on our tongues. Even just from tasting the wine here would be able to pay for my bills and I tried to savour every last drop of it.

“Ready to talk about why you don’t like your job?” Genji suddenly asked as I swirled on my wine glass, eyebrows raised at him when he asked. Surely, this was the highlight of the whole date as it was the catalyst for Genji to ask me out in the first place tonight.

“Well, there are a lot of things, but I guess my boss would be a great example,” I then started as I placed the glass back on the table and I leaned back. I scoured over the surrounding and thought to myself it’s been a while since I vented into someone, and with someone who was willing to hear my problems.

Normally, people would go on how I should just get over my problems and deal with it, suck it up because the world doesn’t revolve around me. In my opinion, people who seek for help for their problems just wanted some form of release instead of bottling it up inside for so long, it would come to eat your life out in the end.

“The man you wanted to run away from the other day?” I turned back to Genji and smiled at him, praising him for paying attention that day even though it was for a split second.

“Yeah, that guy. He’s the director of the branch I’m working at, and though the company is a household name in the industry, that branch—not so much,” I started as Genji leaned forward, eager to listen to my story as I started rambling.

I told him how it was my first job after I graduated and thought I was lucky enough to work with them, but I guess I should have investigated it more before I even thought about accepting it.

“Hey, I make rookie mistakes, too—don’t feel bad about it,” Genji reassured me as he struck out his hand across the table and I slid my hand into it carefully. Genji gripped onto my hand and started caressing the callouses of my knuckles gently in the form of calming me which I deeply appreciated.

I wanted to scoff at Genji, knowing that he probably did less mistakes then I did when I first started my career. Somehow, I wanted to believe him because he seemed so carefree and free, like he doesn’t have a job that’s tied to him unbearably.

I mean, seemingly how he’s well off, I guess he doesn’t have anything to complain about.

“Yeah, well—that’s where everything went wrong,” I then continued. Not only were the staff not cooperative, but the fact that there seems to be a lot of projects being pulled out at the very last minute and the problem was that I don’t know how and why that happened.

At first, I just brushed it off as them being uninterested, but then I started to see a pattern and I couldn’t help but to be suspicious of my workplace.

“That’s good, at least you could sense that something was wrong,” Genji pointed out and I smiled at him slightly. “Yeah, well it still doesn’t make me feel better that I noticed it,” I then countered but Genji just snickered.

“Then, everyone started resigning—looking for jobs at other places. Anywhere’s better than here,” I then shrugged but Genji stared at me hard and I could see the gears started to turn in his mind.

“Then why don’t you leave?” he asked as I sighed deeply.

“I’m still on contract, and I don’t want my resume to be ruined just because I figured that the place just wasn’t for me,” I then explained. “So, I have to keep on working there, even if I don’t like it.”

I could see how displeased Genji was. I don’t know for what, but I didn’t want him to think that I’m a whiny baby. It wasn’t my fault how that company had turned out, and if I had the chance to resign without any consequences, I would have it in the blink of an eye.

“ _Taihen da ne?_  It must be hard for you,” Genji almost sounded like he was cooing at me, but I didn’t need his pity. I brought this upon myself and it was something that I had to deal myself.

“I’m sure other people have it worse,” I shrugged it off. “What about you? I’m sure your family business is a lot more fun than whatever I’m doing,” I then decided to switch the subject on him and he widened his eyes on that.

He leaned back into his chair and rubbed the back of his neck, a huff of breath from his mouth. It seems like he was putting some thought to it, and I couldn’t help but feeling like I’ve crossed some boundary that I shouldn’t have touched on.

“Well, like I said—I don’t exactly do much. I mean I try to help out from time to time, but really—my work is nothing to lie around all day about,” he was being vague with his answers, and I didn’t want him to push for more answers so I stayed quiet.

“My brother mostly does all the work. He’s perfect beyond me, and he prefers to do it alone unless otou-sa—I mean, our father would ask me to help him,” he further explained. I think it’s pretty clear that all the work was being shoved to his brother, which leaves Genji to have immense free time for himself and that explains his carefree behaviour.

“I want to ask for more, heck—I would even barge in meetings without an invite just so I could be involved,” Genji’s eyes casted down on his lap. Even if he has more free time than his brother, that didn’t exactly meant that he was enjoyed with it. It was my turn to reach out my hand to grab his, gripping it firmly in a way of comfort.

“I’m sure there would be more opportunities for you in your family. You just gotta prove yourself,” I didn’t know what Genji does and what his family mains in the industry, but it isn’t fair for Genji to be let off so easily and depend everything on his brother. If anything, he deserves every workload his brother gotten so that it’s fair.

“They think I’m always going out to play, that I’m not serious and unwilling to work when I have nothing else better to do,” Genji took the liberty to intertwine our fingers together, holding onto my hand tight. “I just wanted to be taken seriously for once. I want to prove myself that I could be useful as my brother.”

“You’re capable of that, I just know it. All you need is that chance,” I encouraged him as he looked up at me, a soft smile on his lips as he brought our hands up and enclosed my hand with both of his hands together.

“You know, not many people actually care about what I do. Normally, girls would just want to score a night with me, and they’re done,” he mentioned and I scrunched up my eyebrows together.

“It’s nice, talking about it. Makes me hopeful all of a sudden,” he admired me from his seat and I felt myself flustered. Surely enough, we both have the same problem of bottling up our own distress without anyone to actually express about it. And he’s right, it feels nice to have someone to talk about it.

* * *

 

After dinner, Genji insisted on me coming back to his place because he had some Japanese desserts he kept from his last trip back to Japan. I couldn’t help but feeling that it’s just a smokescreen to persuade me to his place, but I didn’t want to complain about it either.

“Please, make yourself at home,” Genji welcomed me into his luxurious apartment and I couldn’t help but to look around in awe. It was decorated with detail, combining both modern and traditional Japanese elements that gives the atmosphere a sense of class and regal. It felt very exquisite, and definitely match to Genji’s preference.

“Take a seat, I’ll be right back,” Genji took off my coat and hung it on the coat rack before he disappeared into the kitchen. I let myself have a seat on one of his sofas as I grazed my fingers on the plush fabric. I was tempted to run my fingers all over it if it weren’t for Genji returning back to the living room with a box of said Japanese desserts.

“Oh, cute,” Genji opened the box as he sat next to me, revealing an array of colourful round sweets that looks just as tasty as Genji right now. “What are these, mochi?” I could only think about the only dessert that I know that could match the visual of it.

“Close—this is daifuku. Here, take a bite,” Genji took a pastel pink colour from the tray and held it to my lips. I casted him a look before I flickered my eyes back to the pastry in front of me and opened up, getting a bite of the dessert as its flavour explodes in my mouth.

“Oh!” a taste of strawberry and cream filled in my mouth, tasting the sweetness of the cream and the fruity strawberry taste that excites my taste buds. Because it’s been in the fridge, it was cold too but refreshing nonetheless. With the added Japanese atmosphere in the living room, I could almost picture myself at Japan.

“Good, isn’t it?” Genji asked and I nodded eagerly to his answer. I wanted to finish the rest of the daifuku before he quickly brought it to his lips and ate it. I pouted at him for not letting me have the rest as Genji chuckled at me before he picked up another one, this time cream coloured and when I thought he was going to feed me with it, too—he took a bite out of it himself.

“This one is my favourite,” Genji expressed and the smell of cream caramel filled the air and I could just taste the sweetness of it. I pouted at him again, putting on some puppy eyes to persuade him to let me have it.

“Oh, don’t give me that look. Here, I’ll let you have it,” Genji held the remains of the daifuku between his teeth and leaned forward. I involuntarily parted my lips from his sudden action when he gently pushed the sweet between my lips with his tongue.

I stared at him in shock when he pulled away and pushed the rest of the daifuku in with his thumb. I chewed onto the soft dough and sweet caramel flavour fills in my mouth as I moaned just from how delicious it was. Genji’s hand found my cheek, caressing it as I leaned into his hand, savouring both the taste of the daifuku and his touch.

“ _Amai,_  just like you,” Genji’s voice was deep as I savoured the remnants of the caramel flavour that melted in my mouth. When I turned my attention to the box of daifuku, I reached out to grab another one before Genji snatched my wrist. I looked up at him and saw a glint of mischief in his eyes, obviously not going to let me have my way with this.

“These are really good daifuku that I personally bought when I was in Japan. Do you think you can just take one for your liking?” Genji challenged me and though he sounded serious, he winked at me quickly before I realized where this was going.

“Please, Genji? I’ll do anything for just one,” I almost sounded like a baby as I looked up at him with doe eyes and pursed my lips together in a pout. Baby talk isn’t one of my forte when in bedroom, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t willing to try it with him.

“You’d do anything, huh? Well, one bite costs you a kiss,” Genji picked up one himself and brought it to my lips, hovering the piece in front of me as I exchanged my gaze on to the piece of daifuku and back to Genji.

Tentatively, I kissed Genji chastely on the cheek. “Come on, you have to do better than that,” Genji waved the piece in front of me, taunting me to give him exactly what he needs but I could play his game like this. I whined at him, sulking almost that he’s trying to make me do things in his own accord before I complied.

When I leaned again to give him another kiss, Genji turned his head so that my lips fell on the corner of his. I widened my eyes at him but Genji just smirked at me, bringing the daifuku close to my lips so I could take a bite. When I tried to engulf the whole thing, Genji quickly pulled away and tutted at me.

“Patience now—be a good girl for me, and you can finish it,” Genji offered to me once again as I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. Daringly, I maneuvered myself on to Genji’s lap, carefully trying not to knock off the box of delicious daifuku from the sofa. Genji’s other hand immediately found the side of my waist as he held on to me, our faces now inches away.

“ _Please_ , Genji—can I finish it?” I asked sweetly and Genji crooked a smile on his lips as he finally complied and pushed the rest of the daifuku into my mouth. I tried not to make it subtle as I moaned and ground lightly against him, a gasp leaving his lips as a response. With both of his hands now free, they slide up my sides as he felt my body through my dress as I shuddered.

“Can I have the whole box?” I asked him and placed my hands on his chest, sliding down as I felt the ridges of his pecs between my fingers. He looked skinny enough, but does this boy pack some muscle to him.

“I think you know what to do if you want the whole thing,” Genji lips hovered over mine and we lingered like that for a few seconds before we finally melded our lips together in a passionate kiss. The remnants of the daifuku in our mouths can still be tasted but with our lips together, it brings a whole new level of sweetness to it.

I pressed myself harder into him until our chests were in contact. Genji moaned just feeling the swell of my breasts against him and I took the chance to slip my tongue in his cavern, delighting myself from his taste as I continued to circle my hips against him. A growl left Genji's lips as his hands ventured lower until both of ass cheeks was being grasped at by either hands. It was my turn to moan as I worked up his erection under his pants and we both continued to kiss each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter on the next ouo


	4. だいすき

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> da.i.su.ki  
>  _I like you._  
>  Used to verbally express affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut y'all been waiting for  
> tags include: blowjob, fingering and just sex in general ya nasty

Next thing I knew, Genji carried me all the way to his bedroom and we both got rid of our clothes and leaving them littered on the bedroom floor. Finally, it has finally come to this and the both of us has been really patient about it. And it really was worth the wait because even though he was on the slimmer side, the muscle he had was lean and firm and oh-so-good to the touch.

I wish I could spend more time admiring his body, as his eyes ogled with mine but we both have our needs to be fulfilled and we could do that later if there was going to be one.

I flipped the both of us on bed, leaving Genji laid on his back as I hovered over him. I straddled his hips and purposely positioned my entrance along the shaft of his length, teasing him almost as he felt the soft flesh of my folds. Genji tried to buck his hips up, hitting me in the good places but I needed to return the favour the last time we were together like this and this time, there would be no interruptions.

Dragging my nails down on his torso lightly, I slowly crawled off his hips with my ass bent up, giving Genji a good view of it from his point as I settled my hands on the V leading down to his length. I expected him to be on the smaller scale, but impressively his length  _had_ some length to it than your average Asian and the girth of it was passable. I've been with better sized ones but in the end it all falls down to their own technique.

"Thank you for dinner, how can I ever repay you?" I wondered as I wrapped both of my hands on his shaft, bringing it up and down  as Genji groaned in pleasure. His hands gripping onto the covers of his soft bed as he threw his head back into the pillow. "How about you repay me that night before?" the afromentioned night where he brought me to a release for the first time flashed through my mind as I grinned at him.

"As you wish," in a swoop, I engulfed the head of his shaft into my mouth and it was a perfect fit almost. Swirling my tongue around it prompted Genji into a series of moans and grunts, his legs kicking against the bed as his breath became shallow and his member became more erect with each lick.

Without warning, I sheathed the rest of his length in one go as I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for improving my gag reflex. Genji wasn’t exactly a tight fit, but his length did manage to force me to be a lot more careful when maneuvering him down my throat.

How his length lingered when I carefully slid back up almost made me cum myself. And Genji seemed to enjoy how great my skill was with his member, if this keeps up then I could finally be crowned as his best blowjob ever at least. I kept my eyes on Genji as I swallowed him whole once more, and the sight of him writhing and tensing made myself become wetter and wetter by the minute.

I bobbed myself up and down, making him completely erect until I wrapped my hands around him and felt rigid muscle as I worked him up and down when my mouth wasn’t preoccupied.

Genji’s hand found the back of my head as he encouragingly helped me go down on him tentatively, but not in a harsh manner as he was being careful not to gag myself on him.

I got distracted momentarily and used the wrong technique, making me accidentally gagging with his length completely sheathed inside of me. Tears pricked on my eyes and my wind pipe was being constricted momentarily before Genji helped pulling me out of him.

I was coughing, and felt my face become red as Genji patted my back. “ _Daijobou?”_  I didn’t even know what that means but I assumed he was asking if I was alright back there. Unable to find my voice, I nodded and pushed him back on the bed.

Genji sat back up and looked at me worriedly, but I pushed him back down with a smile. I was content on making him finish even though the little setback killed the buzz momentarily, it was easy enough to get him hard again in a matter of seconds.

I resumed my pleasuring until Genji came with a groan, his release coated my hands and some even hit my chin and the corners of my mouth. Looking at him straight in the day, I darted my tongue to lick his cum off my face and on my hands as Genji just moaned from the sight of that and became hard once more.

He pulled me up to him and kissed me, not minding the taste of his own release as his hand began massaging my breasts, working my nipples in between his fingers until I was whimpering and writhing just from his teasing. He was definitely adept with his fingers as proven to me in the other night and right now.

I inhaled sharply when his fingers found my folds, making me shudder and tensed feeling his familiar fingers once more. Genji smirked as his lips found my neck and profusely kissed and sucked in places that I didn’t know that could make me so sensitive to the touch.

When I felt my peak reaching close, Genji pulled his fingers out before I could crash. I resulted in whines as I bucked my hips at him, trying to get off so I could reach nirvana.

“ _Chotto, kirenia_ —I saved the best for last,” Genji swapped places with me as he hovered above me, his muscles gleaming with sweat and the scent he excreted was enough to bring me into a haze. Reaching for a condom on his night stand, I swallowed as I thought that I stopped taking birth control pills for almost a month now.

Man, has it really been that long since I last got lucky?

Once he was completely protected, I braced for him as he guided himself at my damp entrance. I held onto his forearms and gripped them as he slowly made his way inside of me. The first intrusion was always the hardest, especially with someone new but thankfully he’s also careful where he’s putting it in.

Once I was adjusted, he started moving and placed his hands just below my ribs for him to hold on. I wrapped my legs around him and settled on the small of his back and encouraged him to go deeper than he already was.

I think I might have misjudged the size of his length because from the looks of it, he could barely fill me up to the brim but _goddamn_ did I still feel full just from the length of his shaft and how there would be moments where the tip of his head kissed my cervix.

“Genji!” I shrieked as he fastened his pace, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and brought him close until I could really feel his tip prodding against my deepest spot. He grunts as braced his forearms on either side of my head, pounding into me like there’s no tomorrow.

My name left his lips when he brought himself up to look at me, both of us spent looking into each other’s eyes for a moment before we crashed our lips together in another passionate kiss. My peak was starting to come apart as I clenched onto him and Genji didn’t lose finesse as he kept on thrusting.

I came apart with a shriek, spazzing and twitching as I felt myself come undone around his member. Genji followed behind moments later, feeling the condom expand from his release as the both of us rode our highs until Genji collapsed on top of me.

Our breaths short and the wash of his air condition was finally able to was over us after stopping in motion. I shivered when Genji pulled out of me, my own release washing out of me as I felt empty without him in me. Genji pulled himself up and propped on his elbow as he moved the matted hair on my face, sweat glistening on my forehead.

Genji dove in for another kiss as I complied, a hand limping on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Genji rolled off me after a while as we laid there blissfully, taking in the afterglow of our intimacy together.

 Genji rolled off his condom and tied it up before he disappeared into the bathroom and heard the clang of a metal bin. Running water could be heard as I presumed him to clean himself off before he returned with a damp towel in hand and even helped cleaning after myself.

“That was…” I started, sounding very breathless but Genji just chuckled and laid himself more comfortable on the bed as he faced me. “The greatest fuck you ever had?” he finished my sentence for me as I tried to laugh if it weren’t for me being tired enough to come back with a sass.

“Yeah,” I affirmed him and he broke into a smile as he scooted closer and placed a kiss on the side of my head.

Oh, damn—now that we did the deed, should I ask to stay or go home?

I eyed the alarm clock he had on the night stand and I gnawed on my bottom lip just realizing how late it was. It would be too late to come across an Uber for the night and calling a cab would be even riskier.

“Can I…” I trailed off, not being able to finish the sentence as Genji blinked at me and waited for me to finish. I pursed my lips together and contemplated whether I should ask to stay for the night until Genji got the idea himself.

“Stay? Of course you can—you earned yourself a box of daifuku, remember?” Genji then stood up and walked out of the room as bare as he was born and came back with the box of sweets that I adored. Smiling, I sat up and leaned against the headboard as Genji sat at the edge of the bed and handed me the box.

“Are you sure I can finish them?” I asked momentarily before I could decide to finish the whole thing and Genji just chuckled at me. “If you think that’s my last box, I have two more in the fridge,” Genji insisted as my eyes instantly locked onto the daifuku and I took one without a care.

Genji laughed at me, gobbling up my food like a kid with candy but that was my least concern because it’s not every day I get to eat some good food that’s so hard for me to find.

In a matter of minutes, the box was cleared and I licked my fingers to savour the last taste of the soft dough before I hopped off the bed and borrowed his bathroom to wash my hands and face.

When I returned back to his bedroom, Genji was already laying on his side prepping his pillows. When he realized I was in the room again, he broke into a smile and patted the space beside him. I smiled and made my way back into his bed, an arm rested on my shoulder as he pulled me close into a cuddle.

“Thank you for today,” I turned my head to look at him. Genji looked down at me and brought a hand to tuck behind a lock of hair behind my ear and smiled down.

“I should be thanking you—you really were worth the wait,” he rested his head on top of mine as I settled in the nook of his neck and a hand on his chest. I know now without a doubt that he was _very_ interested in me, otherwise he wouldn’t have taken good care of me.

“Yeah, well it’s been a while,” I admitted to him and heard him suck a breath before he relaxed back. “Really, you? I don’t believe it,” he scoffed but I shook my head and nuzzled into him.

“It’s true—I don’t always get so lucky, unlike you,” I brought up the fact on how he’s always surrounded by women in a snap of a finger and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

“True, but even they take advantage of me. Holding the title of having me sleep with them is nothing but an achievement,” there was something grim in his eyes at the thought of being used just for the sense of pride.

“Well, I don’t think of you like that,” I countered and he widened his eyes at me. “Why not?”

“Well, I like you—and you’re definitely different than the rest of my accompanied nights,” I winked at him and that seemed to caught him off guard as he tried to hide it with a cough behind a closed fist.

“… you mean that?” Genji suddenly asked and I backtracked on what I had said until I realized I made a big mistake.

“Genji, no—I didn’t mean it like that,” I sat up from him and tried to reassure him. Gosh, how did I managed to fuck this up so bad? Right after we just fucked each other, too.

“But I want it to,” Genji sat up too and held both of my shoulders as he looked into my eyes deeply. “ _Daisuki mo_ ,” he suddenly said and I squinted my eyes at him, unsure of what he said. He might as well called me a slut or something else degrading and I would never know.

“I’m saying I like you, too,” he clarified as my eyes widened at him from his sudden confession. Well, that escalated quickly. I hung my mouth open, trying to find words to say to him but my brain just pulled out a blank each time I tried to say something intelligible.

“We just met,” and that was the painful truth. We both might have clicked instantly, and we shared the same problems and became each other’s shoulder to cry on, but I didn’t want to take things too fast with him after just one lucky encounter.

“I know, and I don’t want to push you, too,” Genji ran his hands up and down my arm, trying to console me. “But I’m not just going to let you go like that without a chance,” my heart fluttered when he said that.

I normally wouldn’t fall for the same bad boy trick when they say they want a chance, but with Genji it was really hard to say no. And when I look into his deep orbs, there was sincerity in his eyes as he tried to persuade me into him.

“Maybe we’ll keep seeing each other? See how things could work?” I then suggested and that was a good enough answer for Genji as he broke into a smile and placed a kiss square on my forehead.

“I’ll be on my best behavior,” he leaned back on to the bed as I joined in. The both of us laid there together, being in each other’s hold before we dozed off together, our fingers intertwined together and holding on to dear life.

* * *

 

The next day, after having breakfast together Genji drove me back to my street. Genji got a call from his brother, telling him to come to work and you couldn’t miss the sparkle in his eyes when his brother finally needs his assistance.

As much as he was reluctant to leave me, I assured him to go and help his brother first. Genji expressed gratitude with my encouragement by gifting me with another box of daifuku, this time with different flavours than the last box he had.

When I returned back to my apartment after saying goodbye, I noticed the notice board had a new notice pasted on as I stopped in my tracks to read it. I widened my eyes as I read the contents of it and I fished out my phone out of my clutch and went through my contacts.

The building was being ordered to shut down by the government because they acquired the land to add on another building from the nearby hospital and everyone in the building was told to be evicted by the end of the month.

I could barely survive long enough until that time, and I don’t exactly have a lot of friends to come and help me move out my things and not to mention looking for another place to stay. I fumbled through my contacts until I reached Annie’s number until a flurry of messages came in through the notifications.

I thought I read it wrong, but when I tapped on it, I was shocked to see the director of my firm being dragged off by the cops with his hands behind his back in handcuffs.

 _What on Earth happened?_ I thought as I skimmed through the news shared by my co-workers about how the director was in charge of some money embezzlement from the tender’s offers into his separate bank account in Switzerland.

Not only that, it’s also been found out that he’s been going behind his wife’s back as I shuddered to think about how that could have been me if I weren’t too careful and accepted his invitations.

No wonder people pulled out from our projects—not only did he not authorized their agreement but he’s been keeping all their money to himself. This news has taken a toll onto the main company as their stocks have dropped for 8% and that was too much to lose.

So they closed our branch, immediately terminating everyone in the firm and leaving almost 80 employees jobless just from his selfish action. I felt my knees weak as I tried to steady myself and walked up to my apartment, unlocking it and took a nosedive on my futon as I scrolled on my notifications more.

Almost all of my co-workers has expressed their dissatisfaction of being ultimately terminated just because of one person that is honestly the worse person in the country as of now. They complained how they were supposed to support their family, wanting the main branch to double our salary to pay for emotional abuse.

I felt sick to my stomach as I fished for Annie’s contact number and called her, hoping that she would pick up.

“Annie! Have you seen the news?” I instantly asked as soon as the other line came through before she could even say hello.

“ _Not just that—yesterday, he assaulted Eddie for accusing him of having an affair with his wife, when he has never even saw the woman before,_ ” Annie explained as soon as I asked and a breath was hitched. If I was in the office yesterday, I wouldn’t want to witness him losing his temper over his own underling.

 _“Then he kept screaming and asking where you were, when he’s the one that approved your leave,”_ Annie continued and I couldn’t help but to be shocked from that. What was he going to do if I was there? Would he raise a hand to me next? Or would he call out for me from the other day when he saw me drove off with Genji?

 _“Soon enough, his secretary called the police and they apprehended him, which leads to his arrest today_ ,” Annie finished as I rolled onto my back, staring up my moldy ceiling as I tried to take everything in me.

 _“Honestly, it was ugly—you were lucky enough you weren’t there, if not I don’t know what would happen,”_ she added as I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

“… how’s the interview? Did you and your husband got it?” I decided to switch the subject into something more lighter, not wanting to spoil my morning already.

 _“Yes, we got it. We’re expected to start next week, but I asked for two weeks because I wanted the time to move out from here,”_  I gulped at the thought of Annie moving away to her new job with her family. _Great_ , I thought as I fought back tears.

Not only was I jobless and soon to be homeless, but the only decent human being I could handle was moving away—what a life.

“That’s great, I’m so happy for you,” I congratulated her but you could hear my voice was wavering and hoped that Annie wouldn’t notice.

 _“Oh, sweetie, I know it’s hard right now, especially since everything has happened so fast,”_ Annie sounded apologetic, as if it was her fault to do something to get herself out of the unfruitful job.

 _“I’ll ask some friends around here if they have any vacancies,”_ Annie offered but I shook my head, even though she couldn’t see it.

“Annie—no, I can’t let you do that,” I said and heard her huffed a sigh. _“Please, it’s the least I could do. I’m not letting you do this alone,”_ she insisted and I bit my bottom lip, contemplating whether I should just let her help me or not.

“Thank you, Annie—I’m going to miss you so much,” tears started trailing down my cheeks, grateful for having such a friend like her that I knew I wouldn’t meet in a blue moon. I wanted to talk about I was being evicted from my apartment, but I couldn’t find the will to when the both of us are basically saying goodbye.

 _“I’m going to miss you, too,”_ Annie sniffled and it sounded like she was about to cry, too. _“Listen, I got to go back and pack again. I’ll call when I find something, okay?”_ she then said and the both of us said our goodbyes.

Tossing my phone at the side of my futon, I covered my face with both of my hands, sobbing into them as I couldn’t bear what fate had in stores for me next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, as an Asian I can totally vouch for the average male package okay don't @ me and I'm totally fine with that. I don't discriminate.


End file.
